Memories Best Left Forgotten
by Pebblesnuffer
Summary: Yumi is a friend of Kagome's, but has a secret that even she didn't know until one day her mischief got the best of her, and she falls through the well.  She is the half-demon heir to the throne of the northern lands, Lady Kuro.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Wake up Yumi you'll be late for Kagome's party!", yelled Yumi Suzuki's mom yelled.

5...4...3...2...1...

"AAAAAAHHHHH MOM WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!", she screamed, rummaging through her things.

"I did, twice".

"...Whatever".

Yumi zoomed down the stairs, since it was sort of a reunion party, they had to where their school uniform.

Thing is, Yumi wore a boy's uniform, not a girl's.

It was black with white buttons,and she had long red hair with black streaks with a chunk that covered the left of her orchid eyes.

"You know what I've noticed", her mom said as Yumi gulped down a glass and quickly tied her shoes.

"Gee, enlighten me".

"Well, you know the old demon lady Mistress Kuro?".

"Yeah, what about her?

"You kinda look like her, I mean without the long hair with black streaks, and the sour attitude".

"Don't be ridiculous".

"Fine, be that way".

After about 5 minutes about fighting over Yumi and Kuro's similarities, Yumi said good bye and headed for Kagome's.

What happened at the party would change her forever.

Chapter1:Meeting

Yumi zoomed to the shrine.

She was faster than most students, in fact, she beat the world record for track.

She knocked on the door, but no one answered.

She looked for where anyone could be, then saw a giant tree.

Yumi walked up to it, and stared.

"This is...", she started, putting her hand on the tiny little hole on the bark.

"The Goshinboku",a voice finished for her.

She turned around, and saw Kagome there.

"You missed the party, everyone went home, sorry".

"Dammit".

"You can take a look around, you seem pretty interested".

"Thank you".

"If you need anything, I'll be inside".

Yumi smiled and walked farther away.

"Yumi...", Kagome said in deep thought.

Yumi had liked what she had seen so far.

Then she saw the well house.

And felt as if something was calling her.

She narrowed her eyes in questioning as she slowly walked toward the door.

It had a sutra on it.

"It's off limits, oh well", she said to herself, but was actually trying to convince herself.

She got three step away before sighing and turning around.

She tore off the sutra, but before going in, she looked around to make sure no one saw her.

Walking down the dusty steps, she saw the well.

Leaning on her hands, she looked down, when suddenly, she saw the well explode with light, slowly pulling her in.

"Oh shi-!".

She fell in.

Holding her breath, she closed her eyes and waiting for the pain of falling flat on her face.

But it never came.

When she opened her eyes, she was safely at the bottom.

She brushed of her school clothes and looked up.

Strangely enough, she saw the sky.

"Great, I fall in and take the whole well house with me, this is just great...", she said to herself as she jumped out.

Tossing her hair, she saw that a forest surrounded her.

"This must be the place Kagome talked about", Yumi thought, walking through the forest.

Then, she saw the same tree that was at Kagome's.

She walked up to it, and studied it.

"What's the Goshinboku doing here?", she asked, gliding her and across the smooth bark.

"Kagome?", asked a gruff voice.

She jumped in fright, hitting her head on a branch.

"Ow...", she mumbled, rubbing her hair.

"Wait, you're not Kagome".

"Ya damn right I ain't!", she snapped, whipping around.

"Oh shit...", she gasped.

She had ran into the same person Kagome said to stand clear of if she ever fell through the well.

"You're Inuyasha".

Chapter2:Explaining

"Yeah, what about it?", the hanyou asked.

"W-well I...", Yumi panicked.

"You have Kagome's scent all over you", he said stepping closer.

Yumi back flipped onto a branch.

"She told me to stay away from you!".

"W-why?".

"She said you're a traitor, and to avoid you at all cost if I fell through the...the...", Yumi said, images flashing through her mind.

Flashback, Yumi P.O.V

"Get the demon!", yelled a villager.

"No, leave him alone!", I yelled at the villagers.

"Mistress Kuro, stay away from that evil hanyou!", one of the guard man warned.

I ran in front of the boy and said,"I'm a demon yet you love me, why can't it be the same for him?".

"W-well..".

"Answer me dammitt!".

They couldn't find anything to say.

"We have no choice, mistress, if you cannot agree then...", a archer said, raising her bow at me, ready to shoot.

Then, she shot it.

Flashback end

Inuyasha P.O.V

"Hey, hey you alright?", I asked, waving my hand in front of her face.

Her orchid eyes had turn sort of a blank teal, you know, just lifeless.

I started to panic, she was breathing, but was not moving.

Suddenly, she started bleeding at her stomach, and she fell forward saying,"Don't hurt him, don't hurt...Inuyasha...", and she collapsed on the ground.

"Do I know her?", I asked myself, lightly flicking a lock of hair off her face.

Then I saw something around her neck.

I lifted it and saw a crimson tear stone that had a purple diamond lily petal on each side.

Then something flashed in my mind.

A memory.

Inuyasha Flashback...

I was walking down the main road, when I looked down at the riverside.

A girl was sitting there all alone.

I then caught the scent of tears.

Slowly and cautiously I made my way to the girl, until I was beside her.

She looked at me, her orchid eyes gleaming with tears.

"What's wrong?", I asked, sitting beside her.

"My*sniff*parents are de-aaaaaddd!', she screamed, into her legs.

"Mine died too", I said, trying to make her feel a little bit better.

"Re-really?",she asked.

"Mmhm", I nodded.

"What's your name?", she asked.

"Inuyasha".

"You're the hanyou everyone is talking about?".

I slowly started to back away, ready for the teasing.

"That's so cool, I'm a hanyou too, I'm Kuro!", she smiled.

"Y-you're Lady Kuro, daughter of the Lady of the Northern lands?", I gasped, bowing my head.

"Hey, I'm only 8 in human years, you don't need to do all that fancy stuff ok?".

I nod and smile.

Kuro gets up and brushes of her red and black kimono.

"Why don't you come to my house?".

"I don't think that's such a good ide-".

"Come on it'll be fun!", she smiled, grabbing my hand and running.

Fast forward to when they're 16...

"Kuro", I said softly to wake her up from sleeping in the grass.

"Eh?", she yawned,

"You fell asleep again", I laughed as she rubbed her eyes innocently as.

She looked so cute when she was tired.

"I have a gift for you, but first, I have a question for you",I said sitting down.

"What?".

"If you had the chance, what would you wish for?".

She looked down for a minute or two, then she said,"To be human".

I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why?".

"Being a demon is fun sure, but being a human means a lot of things, like being able to have a normal life...".

"And not have to succeed the throne", I finished for her.

She looked at me and smiled sadly.

"Well, close your eyes and turn around.

She did just that.

I moved her red and black hair from the base of her neck, and put a necklace around her neck.

"You can open your eyes and turn around now".

She opened them and turned around and looked at the necklace and gasped softly.

"It's beautiful Inuyasha!".

"Well, it's the least I could-".

I couldn't finished because I was silenced with her soft pink lips.

When she moved away she said,"That's your thank you present".

"I already have someone, you know Kikyo right?", I said quickly but softly.

"Oh well, they wouldn't allow it anyways, but at least we cans still be friends right?", she smiled, then looked at the sunset.

"Right", I said sadly, her eyes were glistening lightly, so I knew she was holding back tears.

Just then, a arrow shot past my head, and guards surrounded us.

"Get that demon!".

"No, leave him alone!", she screamed, running in from of me.

"Lady Kuro, get away from the evil hanyou!".

"No, I'm a halfy yet you love me, why not him too?".

"...It's complicated milady, but if you can't agree then I'm afraid...".

Kuro was shot with a arrow.

"KURO!".

I looked at them with red rage-filled eyes.

I killed all of them except one who was beside Kuro checking her pulse and whimpering.

"Can you save her?".

"Yes, but I will have to erase her memories and take her to the future".

'W-why?".

"It is the only way to save her Inuyasha", the voice responded under the hood.

"K-Kikyo?".

"Yes, it is I, now let me save your friend".

The last thing I saw was the crimson tear glowing before they disappeared.

Eventually, I forgot her all together.

End of flashback

"K-Kuro, it's really you", I whispered, smiling as a tear of joy rolled down my cheek and onto her cheek.

At that instant, she awoke, but was different.

She was Kuro again.

But her feature's changed.

Her hair turned auburn, and a sun mark appeared on her forehead.

"Yes, I am back", she smiled.


	2. Returning

Prologue

"Wake up Yumi you'll be late for Kagome's party!", yelled Yumi Suzuki's mom yelled.

5...4...3...2...1...

"AAAAAAHHHHH MOM WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!", she screamed, rummaging through her things.

"I did, twice".

"...Whatever".

Yumi zoomed down the stairs, since it was sort of a reunion party, they had to where their school uniform.

Thing is, Yumi wore a boy's uniform, not a girl's.

It was black with white buttons,and she had long red hair with black streaks with a chunk that covered the left of her orchid eyes.

"You know what I've noticed", her mom said as Yumi gulped down a glass and quickly tied her shoes.

"Gee, enlighten me".

"Well, you know the old demon lady Mistress Kuro?".

"Yeah, what about her?

"You kinda look like her, I mean without the long hair with black streaks, and the sour attitude".

"Don't be ridiculous".

"Fine, be that way".

After about 5 minutes about fighting over Yumi and Kuro's similarities, Yumi said good bye and headed for Kagome's.

What happened at the party would change her forever.

Chapter1:Meeting

Yumi zoomed to the shrine.

She was faster than most students, in fact, she beat the world record for track.

She knocked on the door, but no one answered.

She looked for where anyone could be, then saw a giant tree.

Yumi walked up to it, and stared.

"This is...", she started, putting her hand on the tiny little hole on the bark.

"The Goshinboku",a voice finished for her.

She turned around, and saw Kagome there.

"You missed the party, everyone went home, sorry".

"Dammit".

"You can take a look around, you seem pretty interested".

"Thank you".

"If you need anything, I'll be inside".

Yumi smiled and walked farther away.

"Yumi...", Kagome said in deep thought.

Yumi had liked what she had seen so far.

Then she saw the well house.

And felt as if something was calling her.

She narrowed her eyes in questioning as she slowly walked toward the door.

It had a sutra on it.

"It's off limits, oh well", she said to herself, but was actually trying to convince herself.

She got three step away before sighing and turning around.

She tore off the sutra, but before going in, she looked around to make sure no one saw her.

Walking down the dusty steps, she saw the well.

Leaning on her hands, she looked down, when suddenly, she saw the well explode with light, slowly pulling her in.

"Oh shi-!".

She fell in.

Holding her breath, she closed her eyes and waiting for the pain of falling flat on her face.

But it never came.

When she opened her eyes, she was safely at the bottom.

She brushed of her school clothes and looked up.

Strangely enough, she saw the sky.

"Great, I fall in and take the whole well house with me, this is just great...", she said to herself as she jumped out.

Tossing her hair, she saw that a forest surrounded her.

"This must be the place Kagome talked about", Yumi thought, walking through the forest.

Then, she saw the same tree that was at Kagome's.

She walked up to it, and studied it.

"What's the Goshinboku doing here?", she asked, gliding her and across the smooth bark.

"Kagome?", asked a gruff voice.

She jumped in fright, hitting her head on a branch.

"Ow...", she mumbled, rubbing her hair.

"Wait, you're not Kagome".

"Ya damn right I ain't!", she snapped, whipping around.

"Oh shit...", she gasped.

She had ran into the same person Kagome said to stand clear of if she ever fell through the well.

"You're Inuyasha".

Chapter2:Explaining

"Yeah, what about it?", the hanyou asked.

"W-well I...", Yumi panicked.

"You have Kagome's scent all over you", he said stepping closer.

Yumi back flipped onto a branch.

"She told me to stay away from you!".

"W-why?".

"She said you're a traitor, and to avoid you at all cost if I fell through the...the...", Yumi said, images flashing through her mind.

Flashback, Yumi P.O.V

"Get the demon!", yelled a villager.

"No, leave him alone!", I yelled at the villagers.

"Mistress Kuro, stay away from that evil hanyou!", one of the guard man warned.

I ran in front of the boy and said,"I'm a demon yet you love me, why can't it be the same for him?".

"W-well..".

"Answer me dammitt!".

They couldn't find anything to say.

"We have no choice, mistress, if you cannot agree then...", a archer said, raising her bow at me, ready to shoot.

Then, she shot it.

Flashback end

Inuyasha P.O.V

"Hey, hey you alright?", I asked, waving my hand in front of her face.

Her orchid eyes had turn sort of a blank teal, you know, just lifeless.

I started to panic, she was breathing, but was not moving.

Suddenly, she started bleeding at her stomach, and she fell forward saying,"Don't hurt him, don't hurt...Inuyasha...", and she collapsed on the ground.

"Do I know her?", I asked myself, lightly flicking a lock of hair off her face.

Then I saw something around her neck.

I lifted it and saw a crimson tear stone that had a purple diamond lily petal on each side.

Then something flashed in my mind.

A memory.

Inuyasha Flashback...

I was walking down the main road, when I looked down at the riverside.

A girl was sitting there all alone.

I then caught the scent of tears.

Slowly and cautiously I made my way to the girl, until I was beside her.

She looked at me, her orchid eyes gleaming with tears.

"What's wrong?", I asked, sitting beside her.

"My*sniff*parents are de-aaaaaddd!', she screamed, into her legs.

"Mine died too", I said, trying to make her feel a little bit better.

"Re-really?",she asked.

"Mmhm", I nodded.

"What's your name?", she asked.

"Inuyasha".

"You're the hanyou everyone is talking about?".

I slowly started to back away, ready for the teasing.

"That's so cool, I'm a hanyou too, I'm Kuro!", she smiled.

"Y-you're Lady Kuro, daughter of the Lady of the Northern lands?", I gasped, bowing my head.

"Hey, I'm only 8 in human years, you don't need to do all that fancy stuff ok?".

I nod and smile.

Kuro gets up and brushes of her red and black kimono.

"Why don't you come to my house?".

"I don't think that's such a good ide-".

"Come on it'll be fun!", she smiled, grabbing my hand and running.

Fast forward to when they're 16...

"Kuro", I said softly to wake her up from sleeping in the grass.

"Eh?", she yawned,

"You fell asleep again", I laughed as she rubbed her eyes innocently as.

She looked so cute when she was tired.

"I have a gift for you, but first, I have a question for you",I said sitting down.

"What?".

"If you had the chance, what would you wish for?".

She looked down for a minute or two, then she said,"To be human".

I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why?".

"Being a demon is fun sure, but being a human means a lot of things, like being able to have a normal life...".

"And not have to succeed the throne", I finished for her.

She looked at me and smiled sadly.

"Well, close your eyes and turn around.

She did just that.

I moved her red and black hair from the base of her neck, and put a necklace around her neck.

"You can open your eyes and turn around now".

She opened them and turned around and looked at the necklace and gasped softly.

"It's beautiful Inuyasha!".

"Well, it's the least I could-".

I couldn't finished because I was silenced with her soft pink lips.

When she moved away she said,"That's your thank you present".

"I already have someone, you know Kikyo right?", I said quickly but softly.

"Oh well, they wouldn't allow it anyways, but at least we cans still be friends right?", she smiled, then looked at the sunset.

"Right", I said sadly, her eyes were glistening lightly, so I knew she was holding back tears.

Just then, a arrow shot past my head, and guards surrounded us.

"Get that demon!".

"No, leave him alone!", she screamed, running in from of me.

"Lady Kuro, get away from the evil hanyou!".

"No, I'm a halfy yet you love me, why not him too?".

"...It's complicated milady, but if you can't agree then I'm afraid...".

Kuro was shot with a arrow.

"KURO!".

I looked at them with red rage-filled eyes.

I killed all of them except one who was beside Kuro checking her pulse and whimpering.

"Can you save her?".

"Yes, but I will have to erase her memories and take her to the future".

'W-why?".

"It is the only way to save her Inuyasha", the voice responded under the hood.

"K-Kikyo?".

"Yes, it is I, now let me save your friend".

The last thing I saw was the crimson tear glowing before they disappeared.

Eventually, I forgot her all together.

End of flashback

"K-Kuro, it's really you", I whispered, smiling as a tear of joy rolled down my cheek and onto her cheek.

At that instant, she awoke, but was different.

She was Kuro again.

But her feature's changed.

Her hair turned auburn, and a sun mark appeared on her forehead.

"Yes, I am back", she smiled.


End file.
